The Basement (warning: Bloodgorehorror)
by McCarthyfiction
Summary: Chapter one of a modern SnK fic where the creation of the titans occur.


SnK Modern Fic by McCarthyfic

(Warning: Blood/Gore/Horror)

Chapter One: The Basement

Music Playlist to listen to while reading:

playlist?list=PLEYOtdw3SscGF4yv21LlvGcLO6ezXL_vd

Deep within the dimly lit basement, men scurried here and there over their work. Hollowed test tubes ran across the floor in web-like fashion creating a maze of integrated science. At the center of a large room patients were laid back in unconsciousness on tables, twelve of them. Wires hooked them up to monitors that closely studied vitals which whirred and beeped at the slightest change.

Dr. Cormac leaned heavily against the railings overlooking the procedure, his usually swept back black hair was tangled and messy with grease and he was uncomfortably hot. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he sighed shakily, he hadn't slept in a long time. But today was the day they had been planning on, they had worked so hard for this experiment to go right. He especially had put forth extra effort into this project, because his own brother was one of the twelve test subjects below. If anything happened to him, his family would never forgive him.

"Cormac!" Called Dr. Jaeger from the control panels below. "We're set!" An eager look on his face Dr. Jaeger returned to pulling levers and readjusting knobs at the control panel.

Cormac felt an uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach. Dr. Jaeger was the co-leader of the project, and he had been the one to receive necessary funding from the U.S. government. Without him Cormac himself would be nothing but a boy fresh out of college with a bio-engineering degree, but something about Dr. Jaeger's enthusiasm always seemed to driven, almost in an uncanny sense. So much so that when they failed to come up with a twelfth subject to test, he offered up his own son. Even if it was for a good cause, ending the war with a new bio-weapon, what if the test failed?

Cormac shook his head to dismiss his doubts, they were to close now. Raising his hand he signaled to the workmen down at deck 3 to release the pumps, letting water from the cities reserve flow through their tubes and tanks. All the deflated tubes that criss-crossed the floor sprang to life and they filled with water. "All is a go Dr. Jaeger!" He called down before he walked to the side and walked down the steps.

"Good, good." He replied as Cormac walked towards him. In his hand he held a large syringe, nearly a foot long. One that looked like it was supposed to be used as vaccination for elephants. Acrosse the room there was a similar control panel with a working hand holding a syringe exactly like Dr. Jaegers. "Power ON the pumps!" He called out and with a spark of electricity the generator powered water pumps activated. The lights flickered a moment and one bulb popped so violently that Cormac jumped.

"Are you ready doctor? This is what we have been working for…" He said turning to Cormac.

Cormac looked at him nervously, and nodded. Taking a deep breath he replied "Lets begin."

Dr. Jaeger took the syringe gently and pierced it into an open socket on the control panel. The other scientists did the same and simultaneously began to push the contents of it into the flow of water. Blood red began to seep into the pure stream and make its way through the tube. The tubes divided and broke into smaller ones. They all were connected with the test subjects. The substance was being pumped into the blood flow of all twelve of them.

The lights flickered again, but nothing extraordinary happened.

Dr. Jaeger and Cormac looked at each other nervously. How was the change going to occur? They had experimented with small doses, but nothing to this scale.

Then one of the patients let a blood curdling scream. It echoed throughout the whole basement.

His whole body writhed and twisted and awful ways, he was trying to break his straps.

"Doctor!? This is wrong, this isn't supposed to happen!" Cormac shouted. But Dr. Jaeger was not listening, for his own son had begun to scream with such pain that he ran over to him right away. One by one each of the test subjects began this behavior until one of them broke free of his restraints. A worker came over to get him laying down again but the test subject reached out and taking the worker by the throat ripped out his windpipe.

Some of the workers screamed while a few of the younger ones fainted, Cormac stood aghast and paralyzed with fear. The test subject then stood up, sticking his hand in his mouth, ripped off his thumb.

Everything seemed to stop for a second, Cormac saw the test subject, with bloodshot eyes, looking directly at him. He saw Dr. Jaeger with tears running down his face struggling with his son who had also broken free, and who had hands around his father's throat. Two others of the twelve had ripped themselves free of their restraints and three dead workers lay at their feet.

A great flash of light blinded Cormac, and he was thrown back by a blast of heat. Cormac's ears popped painfully. He was thrown forcefully back against a table littered with computer monitors, crunching as he slammed into them.

There were more screams, but Cormac was to dizzy to figure out from where they were coming from.

"No! NO! NOOO..!" He heard someone call out. He lifted his eyes to see, and what he saw sent a shiver down his spine.

A large, naked humanlike monster, with black hair falling from its head was crouching over Dr. Jaeger, groping him with large hands and shoving him inside its immense lipless mouth. Dr. Jaeger was twisted back, his face a torment of pain and tears.

Cormac looked away but he heard a loud crunch, Shuddering he looked up again, and where the test subject he saw before was, was another monster. Hunched over him it had blonder hair, and was shorter and fatter. But it looked at him with the same eager hunger, a wide lipless grin across its hideous face.

Cormac uttered a few noises just short of a scream, kicking and backing up furiously to try and escape, but the thing in its titanic size outran his feeble attempts at survival with just a stretch of its grotesquely long arm and grabbed him around the ankles.

Cormac reach out and grabbed something, anything, finally landing his hand on a lever. With all his might he resisted the giants tug until the lever broke and he was lifted off the ground.

The last thing Cormac registered seeing was the place where he had fought for his life.

The lever was a release of water back into the mainstream waterline, and through it flowed blood red water into the public drinking system.

Then all Cormac saw was teeth, gullet, and blood.


End file.
